Eldgrim the Viking Champion
"I spent two years in a Dreadgull prison hold. Two long, miserable years! Every last day was spent worrying about the fate of my friends and allies. We've faced the Gulls outnumbered five to one in the past, we were fools! The Gulls stripped our numbers down to nothing, and as I sat in that dirty hole of a holding cell, eating gods-know-what off a grimy steel plate, I thought myself the last Tarn Viking alive. One second my Tarn brothers were running alongside me in those cursed woods, and the next they were gone! Vanished! Some evil hex, cast by Ulrick, I was sure of it!" "Why had the Dreadgulls captured me alive? Never before had I seen them take a prisoner, always there was death in defeat, and yet I was spared. My thoughts turned dark in that cell. Time and time again I imagined ending it all, when one fateful day the dirty stinking Gull that delivered to me what they called food made a fatal error: He got careless, and stuck his hand too far into my world. I jumped and grabbed hold of him, pulling him hard into the iron rods. When he fell, I lifted his keys." "There was no hope in escape. What would I escape to? I vowed to vanquish Ulrick, and I would fight every last Gull to do it if I had to. Jandar spared me from death at the hands of Ulrick's guard. He summoned me to Valhalla. I am a torn man; my Tarn brothers live on, and for that Jandar has my gratitude, but why, why was I left to rot while they were given a new and noble cause for which to fight? Why did it take two years of torture for Jandar to summon me as well?" "I am not the same man they left in the woods of Korland." -Eldgrim, of the Vikings Tarn Stats *Life: 3 *Move: 5 *Range: 1 *Attack: 2 *Defense: 2 *Point Value: 30 Abilites *'Overextend Attack': After taking a turn with Eldgrim, you may place a wound marker on Eldgrim and take another turn with him. You may only use this power once per round. *'Warrior's Swiftness Spirit': When Eldgrim is destroyed, you may place this figure on any unique Army Card. Eldgrim's Spirit adds 1 to the move number on that card. Synergy *'Warrior's Swiftness Spirit': When destroyed, Eldgrim's Warrior's Swiftness Spirit may benefit any unique army card still in play, yours, an ally's or even an opponent's. *Knights of Weston/MacDirk Warriors: Human Champion Bonding As a Human Champion, Eldgrim the Viking Champion may benefit from Knights of Weston and Mac Dirk Warriors Human Champion Bonding ability. *4th Massachusetts Line: Valiant Army Defense Bonus Having a "Valiant" personality, Eldgrim the Viking Champion may aid the 4th Massachusetts Line with their Valiant Army Defense Bonus. Behind the Game Eldgrim was actually intended to be the fifth Tarn Viking Warrior, until the decision to cap squads at no more then 4 figures was made. In a cost-saving decision, Eldgrim was reinvented as a Viking Champion. However, his smaller than average stature led many to assume that he was a dwarf when pictures of his sculpt leaked out, leading to disappointment when it was revealed that he was a human. However, many attribute this reaction for the reason Heroscape later did release real Dwarves for Aquilla. Category:Jandar Category:Human Category:Unique Hero Category:Dawn of Darkness